


Forbidden.

by Cazuelin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Incest, Liam Is The Stepson, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Zayn, Zayn Is The Stepfather, Ziam - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Porque nuestro amor, es</em> <em><b>prohibido</b></em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una version [Peter x Edmund de Narnia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8776807) en mi [perfil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfStories/profile) <3 <3

_Con los ojos cerrados..._

Liam choco sus labios contra los de Zayn. Quien lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de la cintura, sus pechos se rosaban y Liam sentía morir cuando la erección de Zayn choco contra la suya. Gimiendo, paso su lengua por los labios de Liam, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que fue concedido casi al instante. Liam pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Zayn, profundizando el beso.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados por inercia. No quería abrirlos porque sabía que si lo hacia la magia se perdería. La verdad es que Liam no sabe cómo llegaron a eso, a ese sentimiento prohibido pero que no podía evitar sentirse bien.

Las manos de Zayn subieron a su espalda, tocándola por debajo de la camisa. Sus manos estaban tibias y un poco sudorosas, pero a Liam eso le fascinaba. Lo siguiente que Zayn sintió fue como Liam colocaba ambas manos en su cadera, con intenciones de tocar más abajo. Así que Zayn coloco una de sus manos encima de la de Liam, arrastrándola debajo de su bóxer, justamente a lado de su acreción.

_Con los ojos cerrados, así comenzó todo._

Quizá porque Zayn no quiere ver lo evidente y saber que eso no puede continuar así. Rompiendo el beso, Zayn se arrodilló delante de Liam, bajando los calzoncillos del contrario. La polla de Liam salió totalmente erecta, chocando contra la cara de Zayn, quien lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzado a masturbarlo.

Zayn siempre acaba así, rindiéndose a sus pies. Y cerciorándose de que Liam tuviera lo que deseara de él, porque no podía evitarlo, era mayor a sus fuerzas.

Llevando la polla de Liam a su boca, metió todo lo pudo en ella. Sintiéndose feliz de poder degustar aquel inimaginable sabor, característico del castaño. Liam gimió, colocando sus manos en la cabellera negra de Zayn, hundiéndolo más. Zayn sintió ahogarse cuando su nariz toco los vellos castaños de Liam.

Zayn comenzó a sacar y meter la polla de Liam dentro de su boca una y otra vez, sacando gemidos desesperados de Liam. Quien sentía morir cuando la lengua de Zayn comenzó a acariciarle, lentamente. Aquella lengua se deslizo por la cabeza de su polla, para después hacer un recorrido hacia el tronco. Sacando la reacción de Liam de su boca, comenzó a acariciarla.

Liam tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras que Zayn saco su propia erección de los bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse, volviendo a chupar a Liam. Para cuando Liam estaba a punto de correrse, Zayn saco la polla de su boca y se levantó, sonriéndole. Liam tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Caminaron hacia la cama, Zayn debajo de Liam. Sus erecciones se rozaban cada dos segundos, y Liam seguía restregándose contra Zayn.

Zayn, llevando tres de sus dedos hacia la boca de Liam, hizo que este los comenzará a lamer, como si fueran una paleta. Aquella imagen era realmente excitante. Quería que Liam le chupara, que se ahogara con su polla. Saco sus dedos de la boca de Liam, llevándolos a su estrecha entrada. Metiendo uno, escucho como Liam gemía en su oreja, despacio. El castaño beso la parte en la que el cuello y el hombro se unían, dejando un pequeño chupetón. Alzando la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con la de Zayn.

_Cuando miro a los ojos de Liam, el deseó se apodera de mí y lo nubla todo..._

Zayn deslizo un segundo dedo dentro de Liam, moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras, abriendo a Liam. Quien cerró los ojos, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el cuello de Zayn, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, enterrando más los dedos de Zayn dentro de él.

_Impidiendo que vea la locura que estamos cometiendo..._

Metió un tercer dedo cuando sintió que Liam lo necesitaba.

_Y me dejo llevar..._

Zayn tomo la cabeza de Liam con su mano libre, al mismo tiempo que sacaba los dedos de su interior. Volteando, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacando un sobre plateado de ahí. Lo abrió, colocando el condón en su erección, palpitante y dolorosa. Alineo su erección en la entrada a ahora dilatada de Liam, quien le sonrió, uniendo sus labios justamente cuando Zayn en una sola estocada entro en él.

_Y me dejo llevar por sus besos..._

Liam acaricio su pecho, mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas, penetrándose así mismo.

_Por sus caricias, su olor, su sabor._

Zayn tomo la cadera de Liam, moviéndola en círculos. El aire olía a vainilla, combinando con un poco de chocolate. Liam sonrió, llevando su mano a su polla, masturbándose.

Zayn llegó al orgasmo mucho antes que Liam, y lo sintió exactamente como lo recordaba. No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban así, viviendo aquel prohibido amor, toda aquella pasión.

Liam saco la polla de Zayn de su interior, acercando la suya a la cara de Zayn, aún encima de él. Siguió masturbándose, hasta que Zayn quito su mano para suplantarla por su boca. Y entonces, entre los labios de Zayn, llegó a su liberación.

_Solo sé que si la gente supiera de lo nuestro, acabaríamos muy mal. Porque nuestro amor..._

Unieron sus labios en un apasionante beso, saboreando la semilla de Liam. Rompieron el beso para mirarse a los ojos.

—Te amo, padre —susurro Liam.

—Yo también te amo, hijo —contestó Zayn.

 _Porque nuestro amor, es_ _**prohibido**_.

_**F i n.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn es el padrastro de Liam desde los quince años. Zayn es chocolate y Liam vainilla (esto por lo del olor del cuarto). XD
> 
> _Gracias por leer,_  
>  **_TheCreatorOfStories._ **
> 
> Se aceptan kudos y comentarios <3 <3 <3


End file.
